


Spirit, Materials, and Action

by punk_rock_yuppie



Series: A Rock and a Hard Place [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barebacking, Comeplay, Developing Relationship, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Polyamory, Threesome/Threeway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Sex is a part of nature. I go along with nature."--Marilyn Monroe</i>
</p>
<p>Barry takes the first step in giving himself to Mick and Len.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spirit, Materials, and Action

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another part to my ColdFlashWave universe! Had to deliver sex at some point, right? I've got at least 2 other parts planned for this series, so stick around! Thanks to everyone who's been reading!

Barry turns off the water but doesn’t step out of the shower. The room is steamed and cozy yet that’s only part of why Barry doesn’t want to leave. The other part is because outside the bathroom door are two grown men waiting for him. It’s not that he’s opposed to their set up—so far, it’s been pretty amazing. Work keeps interrupting them when they try to take things further, but the nights spent sleeping between Mick and Len are some of the best Barry’s had. Less and less does he feel like a third wheel, more and more he feels exceptionally cared for.

It’s finally a night where no interruptions will be possible, and that’s perhaps what’s keeping Barry from leaving the comfort of the bathroom quite yet. He feels bad for lying, but he had gotten Cisco and Caitlin to promise not to contact him tonight, and in turn they had roped a few not-completely-evil metahumans into being heroes for the night. With no threat of Flash business looming over them and with no work for Barry to rush to the next morning, tonight is intimidating before it’s even begun.

Barry finally works up the nerve to pull back the shower curtain and wrap a towel around his waist. He steps onto the bathmat and eyes himself in the mirror. He’s still not entirely sure why Mick and Len chose _him_ of all people, and he’s still unsure of what exactly they’re doing. Sure, they had declared him a boyfriend, but how far would that go? Were they going to go on dates at some point? Would Len or Mick want to see him one on one or at least outside the safe house?

There are a lot of ways this relationship can go and Barry hasn’t a clue as to which way it’ll be.

He attempts to muss his hair in a way that looks natural but alluring, and when he figures it’s a lost cause he finally turns to the bathroom door. He pulls the door open and is a little surprised—or maybe miffed?—that neither Mick nor Len are waiting outside the door for him. The hallway is empty. Barry pushes the slight disappointment aside and follows the hall to the bedroom. It’s a route he knows far too well already.

The bedroom door is slightly ajar and soft noises are spilling into the hall. Barry pushes the door opens and cringes at the squeak of its hinges. The noises don’t stop, though, and Barry understands why: Len and Mick are already naked and on the bed. Mick is sitting at the side of the bed with his legs planted on the floor and Len is kneeling in front of him, lips wrapped around Mick’s cock.

Barry whimpers at the sight. Len’s lip curl into an impossible smirk still stretched over the hard skin of Mick’s dick. Mick looks over to Barry and gestures him closer. Barry moves without thinking about it; he’s still not sure what to make of his willingness to do whatever Len or Mick ask of him, files it away to think about it later. Once he’s beside the bed and within Mick’s reach, Barry stills.

Mick reaches out and plucks the towel from Barry’s hips, tosses it to the other side of the room. Mick draws shapeless swirls across Barry’s skin but avoids touching his stiffening prick. Barry shivers. “Looking good, doll.” Mick observes as he pulls his hand away. Barry wonders how the man can stay so remarkably mellow when Len is sucking his dick; Barry knows if he were in that position, he’d probably be a bit of a mess.

Len pulls back from Mick’s length with a lewd smacking loud. He turns, still on his knees, until he’s eyelevel with Barry’s crotch. Barry’s face heats up and it worsens when Len’s hand cup his ass. “Is this okay, Scarlet?” Len asks.

Barry just nods and wonders if the men see the way his legs are shaking. Len smirks and takes Barry into his mouth slowly. He bobs his head and takes a little more of Barry’s cock with each downstroke. When the head of Barry’s dick hits the back of Len’s throat, Barry cries out. That’s also when Len pulls back and chuckles at the disappointed noise Barry makes.

“What do you wanna do tonight, kid?” Len asks as he stands.

Barry twiddles his thumbs as he looks between the two men. “Uh, did you guys have anything in mind?”

Len lets out another laugh and Mick chortles. “Oh, Scarlet, there’s so much we want to do to you.” Len pushes at Mick and the latter takes the cue to sit against the headboard. “ _So_ much.” Len adds for emphasis. Len grabs Barry’s hand and tugs him a bit closer to the bed. “What do _you_ want?”

Barry can’t say, honestly. A confession of _to really date you guys_ gets caught in his throat alongside _for you both to fuck me_. Ultimately, all he makes is a strangled whimper.

Len presses up behind Barry and whispers in his ear. “Would you like us to take care of you?”

Barry nods for lack of a better response. He can feel Len’s smirk against his ear.

“This might be a little… strange, at first.” Len warns before nudging Barry onto the bed. “Stand up. You can keep your balance, can’t you?”

Barry stands and nods; the bed is sturdy and even. He still shoots Len an odd look but is waved off. Len grabs him by the hips and turns him so that he’s facing the wall, Mick, and the headboard. Mick seems to know exactly what Len’s plan is and Barry wonders if he’ll grow to understand each man that way. Mick sits up a little straighter and grasps Barry’s thighs.

Mick catches Barry’s eyes, grins, then takes Barry into his mouth just as Len had before. Barry’s knees almost give out but Mick helps him to stay standing with the strong grip on his thighs. Barry shakes, still, and he lets Len push him forward a bit. Len’s voice cuts into Barry’s thoughts. “Grab the headboard, kid. Hang on tight.”

Barry does so without question and is glad for it when his cheeks spread and hot breath is hitting his hole. He squeaks and Len’s answering chuckle reverberates on his intimate skin. Barry’s thought process completely derails when Len presses a kiss to Barry’s asshole. The kiss is wet and open, and the way Len is massaging Barry’s ass cheeks is equally dizzying.

Mick moans around Barry’s cock, just to ensure the kid hasn’t forgotten about him.

Barry’s head is swimming and he doesn’t know whose name to call out or which sensation to move toward. He’s held mostly steady by the pairs of hands on him and it’s a blessing, otherwise he’d have already toppled over.

Mick’s insistent sucking, noisy and crude, is countered by Len’s tongue slipping inside Barry. “Fuck!” Barry cries out, slamming his fist against the wall as the dual sensations overwhelm him like tidal waves. “Holy shit, holy _shit_.” He can’t form any real sentences, only fragmented shouts of praise and swears. He curls his hands tighter around the headboard of the bed and tries to let tension leave his body.

Len hums where he’s pressed into Barry’s ass, pressing his tongue deeper inside before pulling back to again kiss at the ring of muscle. A string of spit connects him to Barry’s most intimate space and it’s a thrilling sight. He blows on the now damp skin and relishes how Barry startles. “How you doing, Scarlet?”

Barry moans in response and is bold enough to push his ass back a bit, as an invitation. He receives a pinch to a cheek instead.

“Answer me, Barry.”

Another groan, “yes, yes I’m doing _great_ , please _continue_!”

Len is back to lapping at Barry’s hole before the kid can finish. He moans as he opens his mouth to taste Barry again and picks up pace. Mick does the same, taking Barry down to the base of his cock in quick bobs of his head. Barry drops one hand from the headboard to Mick’s head and runs his fingers over the slightly stubbled head.

Barry comes when Len brings a finger to join his tongue in fucking Barry. Barry’s whole body stiffens and he doesn’t have the wherewithal to warn Mick before he’s coming in spurts down the man’s throat. “Mick! Fuck!” Barry can’t help what name spills from his lips, but he does feel a little bad not shouting Len’s name as well. When he has the clarity of mind to take a look at Len, the man doesn’t seem bothered.

Mick’s and Len’s grips on Barry leave, and he drops to his knees between them without their support. He grins hazily, looking at Mick, then Len, and back again. He had mentioned once or twice before the shortened refractory period and was excited at the prospect of testing how many times he could come in one night.

“Scarlet,” Len grabs his attention again and Barry faces him. “Still doing alright?”

Barry nods so hard he makes himself dizzy. It earns him a grin from both men. “What’s next?” He asks; the nerves from earlier have melted for now, leaving nothing but eager curiosity.

Len and Mick lock eyes and seem to have a silent conversation. With ease, the two men lift Barry into the air and bring him back down in Mick’s lap. Barry remains quiet, waiting to see where this is going. Len slinks off the bed and stands in front of Barry and Mick. Mick’s legs are again over the edge of the bed and Barry’s legs brush his as they sit mostly still.

The click of lube uncapping clues Barry in to what’s about to happen pretty quickly. As Mick’s fingers press against the still damp skin of his hole, Barry looks up into Len’s face. Len is clearly searching his expression for signs of apprehension or regret, and when he’s satisfied at finding none, Len taps Barry’s lower lip.

Barry drops his mouth open immediately. Len grins and guides his cock to Barry’s lips. He doesn’t press inside Barry’s mouth and instead smears precome across the speedster’s lips, relishing the debauched look. When Barry licks his lips his tongue brushes against the head of Len’s prick and the older man groans at the teasing touch.

Barry opens his mouth wider, tongue resting on his lip invitingly.

“Oh Scarlet, you’re just full of surprises.” Len remarks before feeding his cock into Barry’s mouth slowly. In the same moment, Mick slips two fingers wet with lube inside of Barry. Barry groans at the intrusion but doesn’t pull away; he keeps his lips curled over his teeth and swallows around Len.

Mick fingers Barry fast but careful and it drives Barry wild. The thickness of Mick’s fingers, even though they’re plenty slick, still burn as they stretch Barry open. Barry moans, higher pitched than he’d care to admit, each time Mick thrusts deeper inside him. The force of Mick’s fingers has Barry rocking between the two men, taking Len deeper into his mouth each time.

“God, Mick, wait till you feel his mouth.”

Barry’s neck and face burn at the implication, not unpleasantly so. He moans to indicate his excitement and catches Len’s eye to assure him. Len just grins back and combs his fingers through Barry’s still-damp hair. He grips Barry’s hair and pulls him off despite Barry’s protest. Barry’s head is buzzing and he wants to ask _why_ he’s being pulled from Len’s cock but before he can, Mick is sliding inside him—Mick’s _dick_ is inside him.

Barry groans in choked pieces as he’s pulled to sit completely in Mick’s lap. Mick grips one hand to Barry’s hip for leverage and the other comes to rest around Barry’s neck. In any other setting the gesture might put Barry on edge or scare him, but in the bedroom with them, he feels comforted by the hand against his windpipe.

It helps that Mick is stroking a thumb along Barry’s jawline as he pushes and pulls Barry for friction. Barry reaches out for Len, nearly sighing in relief when the man steps into his space again. Barry latches onto Len’s hips and opens his mouth, eager and obedient. There’s no preamble before Len’s cock is back in Barry’s mouth and he’s thrusting softly.

Barry feels exposed. His body is shaking and he’s thankful for Mick’s hands supporting him. Mick fucks him fast and if bruises could stay longer than a few moments, Barry would have plenty to hide the next day. The bed creaks with the force of Mick’s thrusts and each time he presses forward, Len does the same and Barry’s brain short circuits for a moment. Mick and Len’s thrusts sync easily and Barry feels stretched thin but in the best way.

His whole body is alive in a way he’s never known before, as though the men have unlocked a side of him he didn’t know existed. He can’t help the way moans are wrenched out of him each time he’s filled by Len and Mick. His jaw is getting sore but it’s worth it for the sounds Len makes. Mick’s hand is still secure against Barry’s throat and grounds Barry, keeps him from completely losing it.

Mick’s thrusts slow and his groan get louder. The hand slides from Barry’s throat down the speedster’s chest and to his leaking prick. It feels like ages since he’s been touched, even though it was only a few minutes ago, and the sound Barry lets out is desperate and wanton. Barry strains his ears to listen—

“Fuck, doll, you feel so good—!” Mick groans. “I’m going to— _fuck_ —!” That’s all the warning Barry gets before Mick is coming inside him. It dawns on Barry, faintly in the back of his mind, that they hadn’t really discussed this aspect of things. He can’t bring himself to care, not in this moment when he feels fuller than ever and when Mick’s hand is still stroking him fast to completion.

Barry is still holding onto Len’s hips but it doesn’t stop the older man from pulling back. Barry pouts and opens his eyes—unsure of when he’d closed them—to watch as Len gets himself off. Barry bites his lip, can taste Len on his tongue, realizing what Len’s plan is. The view is maddening and Barry tilts his head back a bit to give Len better access.

“Oh, _Scarlet_ ,” Len’s voice is raw and deep and his hand never slows. “You close, kid?” He asks through clenched teeth.

Barry hums in lieu of words. Mick has pulled out but his half hard cock is resting against Barry’s ass, and it makes him want more. Mick’s hand is expertly pushing him toward the edge. Barry opens his mouth again and waits.

“Fuck!” Len grabs Barry by a handful of hair as he comes; it spills out across Barry’s face, mostly hitting his lips but smearing along his cheek as well. It’s downright filthy, something Barry wouldn’t ever do normally, but when he licks his lips and gets nothing but the taste of _Len_ he can’t complain. “C’mon kid, come for us.” Len commands as he comes down from his own high.

The words go straight to Barry’s core and he does—it sneaks up on him and hits him like freight train. Barry cries out, not a name but something erotic, as he comes. He can feel Mick’s hand still on him and the come now slicking his grip.

Mick and Len start to move when Barry still feels boneless from his orgasm. A wet washcloth is soft against his skin and cleans his stomach and wipes away the lube and come from his ass. He’s not entirely sure who is doing what but when he opens his eyes, they’re all three on the bed. Mick is pressed up against his back and Mick’s arms are wrapped possessively around Barry’s chest.

Len isn’t quite close enough for their bodies to touch. He’s got his head propped up on his hand and is staring at the two of them. Barry blinks sleepily.

“What do you think, Scarlet? Worth your while?”

Barry grins. “Yeah.” He doesn’t have it in him to be witty, too sated and pleased. “You should call me Barry.” He scolds half-heartedly. He kind of enjoys the nicknames, but he really loves the way his name rolls off the men’s lips on rare occasions.

Len smiles and Barry admires the way the skin around his eyes crinkles. Len finally scoots closer and rests a hand on Barry’s side. “Alright, _Barry_. I can do that.” Len leans in and kisses Barry softly. “Staying for breakfast?”

Barry nods and doesn’t try to ignore the giddy feeling in his stomach. That feeling doubles when Mick and Len both murmur in tandem—

_“Good.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Chiang Kai-shek, _"There are three essential factors in all human activity: spirit, materials, and action."_


End file.
